


Слишком поздно

by Strawberry_Hope



Series: DMC: reverse AU [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, Role Reversal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope
Summary: Данте всегда тянулся к Вергилию. Вергилий тянулся следом всегда слишком поздно.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: DMC: reverse AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831465
Kudos: 3





	Слишком поздно

**Author's Note:**

> Перед прочтением этой работы настоятельно рекомендую прочесть "Devil may cry: D".

Данте всегда тянулся к Вергилию. Вергилий никогда не тянулся в ответ.

В детстве это было слишком заметно: именно младший из братьев всегда начинал общие забавы и требовал к себе пристального внимания старшего. Однако тогда Данте был слишком мал, чтобы замечать такое. Или чтобы обращать на это внимание.

Когда на его глазах убили маму, а в особняке начался пожар, он был очень сильно напуган, но не убежал не потому, что не мог, а потому что больше был напуган за Вергилия и искал, искал, искал… Пока мальчишку, чуть живого, задыхающегося от угарного газа, не нашли спасатели и не увели в машину, потом в больницу, а затем в приют…

Тони совершенно не помнил Вергилия, но даже так не избавился от необъяснимой тяги и тоски. Он любил подолгу смотреться в зеркало, заглаживая влажные после душа волосы назад, каждый раз размышляя, подошла бы ему такая причёска, но потом одергивал себя и отходил от манящего отражения по другим делам. Он ходил в бассейн, будто бы в попытке найти брата там, а Вергилий очень любил плавать часами напролёт, расслабляясь и телом и душой. Он тихо плакал в одиночестве, обнимая себя за плечи так, как раньше его обнимал любимый. Он жил с постоянным ощущением глубочайшей потери, которую даже не способен был понять, и в чувстве не проходящего ни от чьего одиночества.

Но даже при их встрече горечь отдаления никуда не исчезла, даже наоборот: она приумножилась стократно, и её игнорирование стало самой важной задачей для юного наёмника. Заглушая боль, Данте не просто тянулся — он бросался на брата, сдавливая его в объятиях, целуя его в лихорадке, отдавая всего себя, чтобы тот не захотел исчезнуть вновь. И Вергилию этого было достаточно ровно для того, чтобы оставаться рядом, но недостаточно, чтобы стремиться стать ещё ближе.

Совсем вскоре построенная Данте близость стала совсем не братской, и он счёл, что этого достаточно, чтобы не только быть рядом с Вергилием, но и вести его за собой. И ошибся, жестоко проиграл в игре, в которую и без того играл в одиночку. Старший брат даже слушать не стал его желаний, мыслей, целей, а просто назвал их глупой жаждой мести, детской обидой, которую нужно перетерпеть! Тогда младший вспылил и сам разрушил то, что с таким трепетом строил. И снова мучился бессонницей от отсутствия любимого оживляющего тепла под боком.

Обида жила в нём достаточно долго, чтобы не исчезнуть в тот же миг, когда Данте снова увидел такого уставшего, хмурого и желающего его смерти, но всё равно любимого брата. Между ними впервые произошла настоящая битва, и Данте со всеми своими стремлениями, чувствами, мечтами, дающими мотивацию двигаться всё быстрее, а потом вставать вновь и вновь после очередного смертельного ранения (каждый удар Вергилия был нацелен на поражение и быструю смерть), оказался сильнее. Он победил, но не познал ликования победителя, уходя от того, к кому сильнее всего хотелось прийти. Тогда Вергилий потянулся к нему впервые, но Данте уже не увидел.

Тогда же Вергилий потянулся во второй раз, но снова не успел: Данте с улыбкой на лице и с нескрываемой болью в глазах уже сбросился вниз, в пропасть, спиной вперёд, широко разведя руки в стороны. А в нём самом по рукоять, как в ножнах, был загнан оставленный на прощание Мятежник.

Третий раз был до невозможности глупый… Вергилий даже не смог узнать в этом молчаливом, покрытом демонической сталью рыцаре своего брата, пока собственноручно не разковырял измождённое и израненное им же еле живое тело, будто мясо из краба. Данте что-то сказал, но его голос, сорванный от постоянных неуслышанных криков, пропал, и Вергилий смог прочесть по губам только одну разящую сердце фразу: «Я люблю тебя, брат». И Данте умер у него на руках.

Теперь же он смотрит на этого не-Данте и не может понять: дар с небес это или проклятье. Ди совсем не похож на Данте, но он такой же шумный, капризный, надоедливый, родной и любимый. Он так же тянется к Вергилию, но не до конца, будто бы постоянно обжигается на полпути и от боли одергивает себя назад. Вергилий, слишком привыкший всё получать, долго не понимает почему, а потом корит себя в жестокости и снова тянется в ответ (притягивает к себе за ворот рубашки снова присевшего на край стола Ди и целует медленно и властно), надеясь, что в этот раз не слишком поздно.

Ди, наконец-то, будет почти счастлив, просыпаясь в тёплой от жара тел постели рядом с любимым. Он обязательно понежится в объятиях подольше, позволяя воображать себе, что всё у них будет хорошо, а уже потом, уходя, поцелует на прощанье разнеженные от сна губы и незаметно сметёт с белых простыней оставленную собой чёрную пыль.

* * *

Данте всегда тянулся к Вергилию. Вергилий тянулся следом всегда слишком поздно.


End file.
